The prior U.S. patents known to the inventor showing fishing lures in the same general category of the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,722 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,636 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,448 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,085 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,309 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,784
The fishing lure of the present invention embodies certain characteristics which are novel based on the inventor's knowledge of the prior art.